Imladris
Background & History Born of Magistrate parents in a wealthy family in Silvermoon, Aerandir lived in blissful ignorance until his ninth birthday, where he witnessed the death of several rangers as they were slain by the walls of Silvermoon by Amani raiders. Reeling in shock and horror, he recounted the scene to his father, who chided him for being emotionally attached to the defenders of Silvermoon, saying, "Members of the Kin'Shora clan are above such folly, I have spent too much gold for our blood to be shed.". Disagreeing with him, he went then to his mother, who did nothing but laugh at his concern for "such fodder". The (in)actions of his parents in mind, Aerandir abandoned his name, searching for a home and a family that would accept him as who he was, while striving to protect and to assist Silvermoon and its inhabitants. Leaving Silvermoon City in his early years, Aerandir stowed away on ships and goblin zeppelins, flitting from vessek to vessel and eventually finding himself stranded along the northwestern shores of Kalimdor, where he found a reasonably safe alcove to stay and grow. Living off the woods and stealing from the Night Elves in the vicinity, Aerandir trained himself in the way of the Ranger, often emulating many aspects of the Kaldorei that he watched in silence. Despite his isolation however, a strong sense of identity pervaded within his being, and he left the area after befriending the a great cat named Eriador and largely unharmed by the local Elves, who had by then been made well aware of his presence. Making his way back to "civilisation", Aerandir remained ever cautious and wary of the lax attitudes towards the protection of his kin that many still harbored, preferring the company of Eriador over such humanoid friends. As such, he has never had the chance to find "true love" or even a close companion save the cat by his side. As he spent more time in Orgrimmar, Eriador happened upon another great beast, a feline named Jazalie, and soon both grew inseperable, though remaining by the side of Aerandir. During a routine battle against the Magram Clan Centaur in the Desolace, however, Jazalie was greviously injured, forcing Aerandir to leave her stabled near the orphanage in Orgrimmar, where she remained to amuse the orphan children of the city. With the wound in mind, Aerandir is forced to allow his great friend Eriador time to spend with his mate in Orgrimmar, an arrangement that has since led to Aerandir spending more time in Silvermoon City, usually by the large stone fountain in the Bazaar. On a routine trip to the Undercity, Aerandir happened upon an attack on the Crusade by a band of Alliance fighters. Loosing his bow, he aided Lord Vathoren and Lady Kayuri, before settling to speak to the Shadowpriest and finding that there were indeed others like him who sought to preserve and protect Silvermoon. Once the Captain of the Crusaders of Quel'Thalas, he seeks to right the inactions of his family, of whom he feels contributed much to the demise of the Sin'Dorei. Eventually, he became a founding member Shindu Alar - the Order of the Fallen Phoenix- together with many of his former comrades, as the Crusaders became a relic of the past. During the incursion to Northrend, where the Order of the Fallen Phoenix maintained a heavy presence, Imladris and his allies uncovered a mysterious plot involving a hidden enemy that many referred to as "The Ancient Black". It was then that the Order, along with others, forged ties with the Wyrmrest Accord, though shortly after, he was taken captive by members of the Twilight Hammer as they sought to pave the way for the return of Deathwing. Held for 8 years in various strongholds of the Cult, even after Deathwing's fall, he eventually escaped after an Alliance raid gave him the chance to slip away and stumble back to Quel'Thalas, where he located his former Order, though now led by new faces. The Scar Empties Early in his time among the Crusaders of Quel'Thalas, and long before the shores of the Frozen North were breached by the Horde and Alliance expeditions, Imladris, like many others, had already been embroiled in battles with minions of the Lich King. One of the more poignant encounters that the Black Arrow was a part of included a battle that the bards name "The Scar Empties", a tale to be told and retold. A Captive in Deatholme Taken by the Scourge, Aerandir met with death's embrace within the walls of Deatholme, the Scourge seeking to raise him as the first of a new breed of Dark Rangers. However, their plan was thwarted, with the intervention of his allies and loved ones. Personality Aerandir is an elf of strict principles and morals, one who believes strongly in justice and the preservation of peace where possible. He is usually calm and collected by nature, very rarely does he lose his temper or allow his emotions to get the better of his rational mind. As such, he is sometimes called "icy" by others, who misunderstand his level-headedness for a detachment that other individuals might have. Otherwise, he is often friendly and respectful to strangers, provided they are not obviously Warlocks or Goblins, and dislikes the formal use of titles when others address him. A strong guiding belief that he has is that every life is worth saving, and that Azeroth can be led from the darkness and strife it is engulfed in now, one life at a time. With that in mind, he forsakes killing needlessly, though he is more than prepared (and able) to do so when the time comes. He is very attached to his ethereal cat, Eriador, who is his oldest friend, and is also especially tender to those of his bloodline, though he shows no particular favoritism in any instance. He has lately forged a strong bond with a Sin'Dorei Ranger, Kaedyn Sindalah, also of the Order. Appearance A slight smirk plays on his lips as strange grey eyes flare and twinkle. His brown hair falls over his face slightly, giving him a slightly dissheveled appearance, added to by the light stubble that covers his cheeks and jaw. A scar runs downwards through the right side of his face, stretching from above the brow and curving towards the chin, barely passing his lips. His eyebrows are a darker shade of brown than his hair, lending his eyes a focused look. He stands about 1.8 meters tall (~6ft) and weighs 72 kilograms. When hooded, his expression is largely hidden, save for lips and the rough chin and cheek, as he favors having the cowl pulled low. An ornate pendant crafted in the likeness of a Phoenix hangs from his neck against his chest. On the index finger of his right hand is a silver ring, set with a blue stone. The cloak he wears is dark and worn, like most of the rest of his gear, suggesting time spent outdoors, or travelling, or both. He carries a quiver of arrows, dark-shafted, looking like they have been carved from the same wood as the bow slung across his back. On his hip, a curved blade is sheathed. Weapons Being a skilled Ranger, his primary weapon is a bow cafted of dark wood, gathered and fletched from the trees in the Ghostlands. He is almost always also equipped with a blade of some sort, and prefers curved daggers and swords. His quiver of arrows includes many which explode on impact, as well as many coated with a Wyvern's sting, putting most adversaries to sleep. Family *Magister Tathar Kin'Shora - Father (Missing, Assumed deceased) *Countess Nellas Kin'Shora - Mother (Deceased) *Fahryn Crimsonstone Kin'Shora - Sister *Nastiria Dawnbreak Kin'Shora - Daughter (Deceased, mothered by Jenrir Dawnbreak) *Calann Kin'Shora - Son (Being raised by his sister) Trivia * Very few know of his real name (Aerandir); he only reveals as such to those closest to him, though he freely admits that "Imladris" is not his birth name. His family name is, however, not a secret but not altogether famous either, with some addressing him as "Imladris Kin'Shora". * Imladris is also called "Ladris" by some. * He does not take alcohol, a throwback to his childhood where he watched his parents (especially his father) drive themselves into a drunken stupor. * Imladris does not usually attack Alliance fighters, especially Night Elves, for they showed him great mercy as a child. Humans and dwarves however, are usually eyed with suspicion. * He tends to say "Ah." when thoughtful. * His scar came from an injury sustained when captured by Humans while searching for the missing Kayuri and Vathoren. The injury has since healed, though the scar remains. He will scratch or rub the scar absently in many circumstances. * Imladris is also less than comfortable around Warlocks, not trusting the demons that they supposedly control, and usually not even the Warlocks themselves. * He is not fond of Goblins, viewing them as thieving, greedy, and dishonorable. * His torso is covered in scars, many of them suggesting wounds left untreated and poorly-healed. * The Kin'Shora Manor is found in the Bazaar of Silvermoon City, in the corner with the disgruntled citizens. Once reduced to ruin, it was restored by Imladris and his daughter, but has fallen into disrepair once more. * He was taken once by the Scourge, and almost turned into a Dark General, though he was eventually retrieved. He still feels, sometimes, that something still remains within his being. * Imladris will not tolerate anyone disrespectful to those who have earnt respect. * He was gifted a bow crafted of Dragon-bone after a meeting with the Black Dragonflight, an artifact he has since abanoned after learning of the death of his daughter. * His eyes glow grey instead of the traditional green, a anomaly that arose after he was brought back from the dead by Kayuri. * Growing up and spending much of his time in the wilds, he is somewhat knowledgeable of herbs and plantlife, able to brew slight remedies for certain ailments. * He is skilled in melee combat, making use of his bow as an effective weapon at close range. * His time as a captive, tortured and beaten, has seen his combat effectiveness wane considerably. See also *Shindu Alar *Eriador *Kayuri *Nastiria *The Scar Empties Category:Horde Category:Blood Elf Category:Horde Hunter Category:2013